


It doesn't happen to all

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Spanking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: A lui basta pochissimo per convocarmi nello studio.Rompere un vaso, strappare una tenda, commettere l’errore di volare dentro casa, cose di questo genere.Non mi ha mai fatto male. Chi pensa che mio padre mi lasci dei lividi, o che mi frusti o addirittura che mi picchi in continuazione si sbaglia...





	It doesn't happen to all

_**It doesn't happen to all**_  
  
  


 

 

 

  
A lui basta pochissimo per convocarmi nello studio.  
Rompere un vaso, strappare una tenda, commettere l’errore di volare dentro casa, cose di questo genere.  
  
Non mi ha mai fatto _male_. Chi pensa che mio padre mi lasci dei lividi, o che mi frusti o addirittura che mi picchi in continuazione si sbaglia.  
Non é così. Ma se mi comporto male, so che verrò convocato nello studio dopo pranzo. All’inizio - avevo undici, dodici anni - arrivavo addirittura a pensare che fosse meglio essere battuti.  
Non avevo mai avuto - ed ancora non ho - la consapevolezza di cosa volesse dire essere presi a cinghiate. Poi ho visto i segni che Goyle aveva sulla schiena e la mia esasperazione ha smesso di sfociare in pensieri del genere.  
Le cicatrici di Goyle erano vecchissime, alcune così profonde da aver lasciato solchi permanenti.  
I segni della punizione più recente erano rossi e freschi.  
A me non era _mai_ accaduto nulla del genere.  
  
Ipnotizzato e schifato gli avevo chiesto se sentisse ancora dolore. Lui si era limitato ad alzare le spalle. Conoscevo il padre di Goyle, era un omone tutto muscoli e voce rauca con lo stesso identico collo taurino di suo figlio. L’espressione indifferente con cui Goyle aveva risposto alla mia domanda forse non mi apparterrà mai, anche se io non provo dolore.  
  
Era _noioso_ , più che altro.  
Quanti altri ragazzi possono dire dei loro castighi che sono _noiosi_?  Probabilmente solo io al mondo.  
  
  
 * * *  
  
  
Non avrei dovuto spingermi fino al villaggio Babbano.  
I miei polsi premono contro il freddo legno della scrivania, fisso la finestra. Ha le tende socchiuse, posso vedere la fontana in giardino.  
  
Il pavone più grosso sbuca indolente da una siepe, poi scompare dal mio campo visivo.  
  
_Ho corso il rischio di essere visto e questo é male._  
  
Inalo l’odore solenne della carta e del lucido costoso che usiamo per i mobili, quando ero più piccolo avevo paura di quella stanza e soprattutto dello sguardo di mio padre anche quando mi parlava con gentilezza.  
  
Mi ha ripetuto di non farlo mai più ed ho ricevuto due schiaffi belli forti sul sedere.  
Non mi piace, ma non mi metterei ad urlare ed implorare solo per questo.  
Avrei dovuto mantenermi entro i nostri confini mentre volavo. Sospiro, penso al vento dell’estate sulla faccia.  
_Magari si sbrigherà._  
_Forse_.  
  
Ora - come ha fatto anche la volta scorsa e quella precedente - é lì dietro a sfiorare la pelle nuda delle mie cosce e delle mie natiche in punta di dita.  
  
Indugia, non dice una parola.  
  
Non mi colpisce più.  
  
_Esasperante_.  
E forse ho più _paura_ di questo che delle sue rare urla o della prospettiva di prenderle sul serio come pare che accada agli altri ragazzi quando sbagliano.  
  
Forse era meglio quando certi pensieri ancora non sfioravano la mia mente e non potevo dare altri significati a questo gesto, posto che esistano _altri significati._  
_Significati ai quali ora non voglio pensare, che mi sforzo di respingere, che pesano troppo._  
  
Non ho _mai_ avuto il coraggio di chiedere a mio padre perché dopo quelle immancabili, dure sculacciate mi sfiorasse così per quasi venti minuti.  
_Lui non diceva niente._  
‘Nello studio’ aveva sempre significato ‘punizione in arrivo’.  
  
Anzi, non proprio _sempre_ : aveva iniziato a significarlo da quando avevo compiuto dodici anni.  
  
Sento la pelle nuda del polpastrello percorrere la curva del mio fondoschiena, per riflesso i miei muscoli si serrano.  
  
Vorrei alzarmi, raddrizzare la schiena e chiedergli che diavolo fa ma il gesto con cui solleva le dita é così lieve, _così solenne._ Rimango immobile e muto, non mi volto nemmeno.  
  
Non é mai una buona idea chiedere a mio padre delucidazioni dei castighi o del perché fa quello che fa, questo l’ho imparato presto. Di solito ti risponde facendoti sentire stupido per non averlo capito, per non esserci arrivato. _Molto stupido. Molto poco all’altezza di te stesso._  
  
Poi sento il rumore attutito delle sue scarpe sul tappeto.  
  
Senza riuscire a trattenermi cerco di guardarlo da sopra la spalla sinistra: non ci riesco, vedo solo l’orlo della sua giacca nera.  
  
E poi lo sento chiedere: “Sei scomodo?”  
  
  
Ma non ha senso che me lo chieda, certo che sono scomodo - certo che mi sento una strana tensione in fondo alla pancia - certo che se potessi mi alzerei, mi rivestirei e tornerei in camera mia.  
  
_Forse avrei dovuto scappar via anche la volta scorsa._  
  
Sarebbe stata la cosa migliore. Mia madre non si é mai intromessa nell’amministrazione dei castighi, da bambino ho pianto per le sgridate e lei mi ha sempre consolato, _ma non sono più un bambino_.   
  
_Non so come dirle questo._  
  
Non so come dirle cosa viene dopo le due sculacciate, dopo il ‘sei scomodo’ al quale non rispondo neppure questa volta.  
  
Inalo l’odore pungente del legno e della carta dei libri nell’imponente biblioteca.  
  
_Tutto il mio corpo si tende nell’attesa_ _perché so che cosa viene ora._  
  
Un tempo pensavo che fosse sgradevole, esasperante questa attesa… _adesso non so più cosa pensare._  
  
So solo che non ho il fegato di disubbidirgli e questo é come una corda che mi strangola, mi impedisce di muovermi o parlare mentre le sue vesti frusciano e avverto quella sensazione umida - _la sua lingua su di me._  
  
La sua lingua che fruga, accarezza, scivola spazzando via ogni pensiero senza che io possa fare _nulla_ per impedirlo.  
  
  
  
_A lui basta pochissimo per convocarmi nello studio._


End file.
